Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and imaging apparatus, and more specifically to an imaging lens suitably used for electronic cameras and the like, and an imaging apparatus equipped with such an imaging lens.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras equipped with large image sensors that comply with the APS format, Four-Thirds format, or the like have been supplied to the market in large quantities. Today, while using the large image sensors described above, not only digital single-lens reflex cameras but also interchangeable lens digital cameras without reflex viewfinders and compact cameras are supplied. The advantages of these cameras are that the entire system is compact and highly portable while being capable of providing high image quality.
As compact imaging lenses with small numbers of lenses, while corresponding to such larger image sensors, those described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2009-237542, 2009-258157, 2010-186011, 2011-059288, and 2012-063676 have been proposed. The imaging lenses described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2009-237542, 2009-258157, 2010-186011, and 2011-059288 have, in common, a lens configuration with a so-called retrofocus or equivalent power arrangement, in which a negative lens is disposed on the most object side, and a negative lens, a positive lens, and a positive lens are disposed in order from the aperture stop toward the image side. The imaging lens described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-063676 has a lens configuration in which a positive first lens group, a positive second lens group, and a negative third lens group are disposed in order from the object side, although a negative lens is disposed on the most object side.